The Fire Bender Ship
by Air Twitches
Summary: When two people enter a fire bender ship, what type of mess could happen, especially if one of those people is an air bender? ocxsokka ocxzuko


The soft blue waves of the ocean crashed beneath the ship, which obtained strictly fire benders, or men who are most loyal to the fire nation. The winds from the north blew hard, making the ship list to the side a bit. A girl voice was heard in the air, as this character had never set her foot onto sail. She didn't scream from being frightened, but she screamed out of pure joy. She looked at her friend, letting her shoulder length, raven colored hair whip into her mouth. The Asian looking girl smiled widely, poking at the water, eyes filling with childish wonder. "Lydia!" She yelled, pointing at the water, which was only a man's height away, "Look, it's so close!" She grinned widely, pressing her thin glasses closer to her eyes.

Lydia turned, blinking stupidly. She wondered how on Earth she and her best friend managed to slip onto a fire bender ship; nevertheless, it was Prince Zuko's ship. She shrugged, eyes locked on 'Zukie.' "I donno…" She said, absent mindedly, eyes still locked on Zuko. _Damn, he's sexy…_She thought, letting her once pale face turn into same color as her hair. She smiled, inhaling slowly, then exhaling. _Sexy…_

Michaela's once gallant Asian face turned sour, as she listened to her friend speak of nothing but nonsense. "You don't give a damn, do you?" Her voice was as sour as her face. She hated that her friend sometimes never listened to her. She sighed, looking back into the waters that seemed so majestic to her. Her eyes glistened as she caught sight of herself.

She knew she looked completely different from the fire benders around her. Most of them wore their hair back, and showed their foreheads. Michaela didn't, her heavy raven colored bangs concealed her forehead. She sighed, not really wanting to hide that lavender colored arrow on her forehead. Of course, she did have those arrows on her hands, but she always concealed them with ugly gray hand gloves. She sighed again, feeling a bit uncomfortable in fire bender clothing; they were too tight, and the armor for her nature. She felt sorry for herself, for she couldn't feel the lovely ocean wide ride up her spine. If she wore loose clothing she would free all of the glorious winds.

The air bender looked into the waters again, letting her raven black hair travel from her mouth to her eyes. She recoiled back, feeling the sharp jabs of hair attack her eyes. "Get it out!" She screamed, as she ran around in small circles. Although the Air bender was in slight pain, the girl laughed knowing her silliness.

Lydia blinked, hearing her friend's frantic yells. She smiled, seeing the stupidity of her friend from something so simple. "Hey, Michaela," She said sarcastically, "Use the hands."

Michaela stopped, eyes tightly shut. She paused, using her hands to wipe away those untamable hairs. Feeling the hair lift away from her eyes, the bender finally allowed herself to open her eyes, seeing the clear ocean day. "Thanks…." She muttered.

Lydia smiled, nodding her head. _An odd person surrounds me, oh well, she's a cool odd person._

Catching sight of the girls' silliness, Zuko, didn't want to tolerate with such nonsense. He growled something unintelligible under his breath, as he strode towards the new girl that was aboard his ship. Getting closer, he saw a faint glimpse of something purple on top of her forehead as she ran around her friend with joy. He shook his head, thinking it couldn't possibly be an air bender. No, they were gone for over a hundred years, and the Avatar; yes the avatar, was only air bender alive. Of course, it could be something that could be of insult to an air bender. _Fire benders mocking the air bender symbols seem to be big this year._ He thought, stopping right at the galloping girl's tracks.

Michaela's happiness soon came to a stop. She found herself face to face with this so-called 'Zukie.' She paused, mouth gaping a bit. She couldn't understand how her friend thought this guy was so cute. She blinked, wanting to shout out loud so badly, 'Scar-face,' but she had a feeling that he might throw her overboard that for one… Trembling a bit, she stared hard into Zuko's eyes, trying not to laugh at his scar. "Y-yes sir?" She shuddered.

Zuko strayed closer to Michaela, making his body only inches away from hers. Zuko's eyes hardened, seeing the newcomer blush. "What's so funny?" He snapped, voice cracking into the air like the sound of a whip.

Michaela stood up straighter, trying to reach Zuko's eyes. "Nothing sir." She said, voice deep and solid. "Nothing but…" She paused, wanting to saw 'Nothing but the scar on your face,' instead she said, "Nothing but the salty air in which we breathe."

Zuko sighed, knowing it wasn't the true statement she was going to say. Every newcomer had something to say about that scar he had. The young Prince walked closer to her, letting his shoulder blade touch her neck, "Listen private," he growled, "If there's anything that you need to say, say it now."

Michaela's body trembled even further than it did before. Letting her throat swallow a good amount of spit, she allowed herself to step away from Zuko. She trembled again, feeling the heat in his body rise intensely. She wanted to say "Calm down sir," or maybe another curt comment, but now wasn't the time.

The air bender looked at her friend, who was staring at Zuko in amazement. Never in her life she had seen someone so sensitive in the way his or her crew acts. Lydia's eyes shot down, she didn't want to be the next one who could be yelled at.

Sadly, Zuko caught sight of Lydia's shyness. He rolled his eyes, finding that two girls on the ship could change almost everything. "I shouldn't have accepted you two." He snapped softly, turning away from them rather curtly.

Michaela's eyes stabbed at Zuko's back. A small dog-like growl escaped from her breath. She felt the strange desire to jump at him, and rip out that little voice box he had. "Excuse me?" She snapped, stomping closer to him. Her foot pounded against the metal of the ship, she made sure Zuko could feel the vibration. She blinked, and then smiled smugly before Zuko could turn and face her.

Zuko's reaction from feeling the rough vibration under his feet lead to the girl that stood behind him. He frowned, turning slowly to face her. He smiled, seeing a woman smile with a childish expression on their face. "Excuse you from what?" He asked, placing his face inches away from hers.

Michaela's face didn't change a bit. Instead, she just smiled back, but exchanging her smug look for an innocent look. "Why didn't you want to accept us?" She asked, making her voice as calm as possible.

Zuko's eyes widened a bit. He thought he thought he snapped that comment soft enough for only he to hear. He smiled though, letting his eyes readjust to their normal position. "Well Private," He began, carefully choosing his words, "They do say that women shouldn't be allowed on board, and what do I see? Two girls, on my ship, and surrounded by men." He looked around, seeing a small coward, who was supposed to be his crew, had ceased their work to listen what the newcomer had to say.

Michaela's facial expression didn't change. She grinned harder; exchanging her innocent look into that smug look she had before. "Well," She started, letting her voice ring like chimes to Zuko, "change is good." She lowered her head a bit, then stood up straight, "Don't you agree?"

Zuko's eyes stared hard at Michaela. He stepped back, placing his arms behind his back. "Well, change is sometimes good, but," He paused, carefully choosing his words, "I'm wandering why are you here, and how did you get here."

Michaela's smug expression disappeared for more of a calming state. She smiled kindly at Zuko, letting her voice ring again, "Why did you accept us?" She questioned back. She lowered her head again, "We only came because you accepted us. How we got here was entirely your plan." She looked back up again, this time looking more victorious.

Zuko's eyes widened, then hardened; he growled lowly, hating smug comments like that. "I hate it when kids like you give little comments like that." He snapped, fists tightly clenching.

Michaela blinked, feeling the heat from his body rise dangerously. She took a step back then placed a hand on her hip.

Zuko growled again, jabbing his hand up ward. He saw the girl recoil back, as he proposed a fight. "Well why don't you show me your worthy."

Michaela stared at his hand, then let out a small guffaw, now placing her other hand on her hip. She raised her left hand, and twirled around, letting small air currents around her and Zuko.

Zuko blinked, feeling a sudden gust of wind ride up his spine. He blinked, but returned his battle stance with Michaela.

Michaela shook her head, placing her hand down to her side. She gestured to Lydia, and left Zuko standing there.


End file.
